Examples of toys or devices for ascending strings or ropes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 240,510, 1,211,479, 1,332,601, 1,961,081, 2,064,119, 2,550,065, 2,565,096, 2,766,551, 3,179,994, 3,393,470, 3,852,943, 4,056,896, 4,253,219, 4,302,902, 4,576,586, 4,881,622, 5,320,572, 5,727,981, 5,743,781, and 6,132,285, and in German Patent No. DE 404,240. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.